My Prey
by xXxLoveLessVampirexXx
Summary: No one can ever have him. Irie Shouichi is Byakuran's prey. Nothing will ever tear them apart. Not even death itself. 10051;ByakuShou


**.title: **My Prey

**.pairing:** 10051; Byakuran/Shouichi;

**.warnings: **rape; if this story makes no sense, blame the author 'cause she just wrote this crap for fun and for your enjoyment! XD

**.summary: **_No one can ever have him. Irie Shouichi is Byakuran's prey. Nothing will ever tear them apart. Not even death itself._

**.A/N:** mmm, mmm, mmm, Shou-chan…Byakuran…:3 love-love

**.disclaimer: **don't own it, if I did Byakuran wouldn't have let Shou-chan go and he would just want to take Shou-chan instead of wasting his time trying to take over the world! :)

* * *

_"He has always been mine~ "_

He didn't know how it started, but he knew he should do something about it. He can't just let this continue. He knew running away from home was a bad idea, but how could he possibly known _this_ would happen.

"Ahh, N-No, Stop!, Ahh!" Shouichi moaned uncontrollably as he was continued to be pounded deep into the mattress he was forced into. He cheeks were flushed, tears rolling down his cheeks, thighs shaking and wrists getting sore from being gripped firmly on the either side of his head. He regrets running away from home, where he was later on kidnapped by an unknown rapist who was now taking advantage of him.

"_Fufufu~__" the rapist chuckled softly, continuously thrusting in and out of the writhing redhead on the bed. He licked his lips, it was truly a marvelous sight. He grinned mischievously, thrusting deep into the shivering redhead's body. His cock brushed against the younger's prostate and he moans loudly, as he repeated the action again and again and again. He just couldn't get enough of him._

Shouichi panted heavily, he hated it. He absolutely loathed it. He bits down on his bottom lip to stop the sounds he desperately didn't want to be heard by some unknown, sick bastard. He struggles; desperately trying to free himself but the _man_ tightened his grip on his wrists, eliciting a whimper from him. He gasps as a wet tongue brashly licked his neck. He trembles and he lets his head fall to the side, closing his eyes.

"_Ah~ Shou-chan, You taste so sweet~__" the man's overly cheerful voice made his eyes snap open and he turned to him, eyes wide and brows arched in confusion. The man smiled as he stared at the redhead's expression and he slows his pace, thrusting slowly and gently against the redhead's already shaking body. Shouichi moans heatedly, eliciting a contented smile at the dominating man's face. __Shouichi opens his eyes and stares up, breathing frantically. _

"N-No, Stop…Ngh. No, let me go…" He begged, feeling extremely hot and weird. _"Tch."_ He screamed when the man harshly and brutally thrust deeply into his body, mercilessly ramming against him. Shouichi thrashed, feeling himself about to black out as his prostate was being hit relentlessly. "Ahh, Ahh!" He panted heavily, desperately trying to breathe. He feels a weird heat starting to form in his stomach, he moaned uncontrollably unable to stop himself.

_The man scowled, the smile on his face disappeared as he concentrated. He continued to thrust into the redhead's body, ignoring the younger male's protests as he continued and continued to plunge into his tight and oh so wonderful heat. He could not take it any longer, he wanted, wanted, no, needed claim Shou-chan for his own for a very long time now. But his parents—! _

_His parents tried to take him away from him, trying to make Shou-chan leave the country. So, all he needed to do was to take his precious Shou-chan away from them. After all, Shou-chan is his from the very moment he laid his eyes upon him and no one can have him except him, Byakuran. Shou-chan is his. His prey and the only thing he holds so dear in his life. That is why; there was no way he was going to let him go, not ever._

Shouichi wept, unconsciously arching his hips to meet the other's thrusts. He hears the dominating man's soft grunts, feeling his lungs protesting as the he continued to thrust into him much faster. He gasps as the other grabs his weeping cock, and began to pump him in time with his thrusts. Shouichi moans, totally astonished at the new feeling he never experienced before. He pants and moans as the other man persisted on thrusting into his body. His vision was getting blurry and he lets out a loud moan as he finally comes.

_Byakuran smiles, snugly licking the redhead's semen in his hand. Unable to wait much longer, he continued to thrust into the redhead's body. His continues to make the pace much faster and faster, grunting every time the redhead arched his back to meet him. His eyes snapped open, he wonders when he closed them, looked down at the lovely display below him. Shouichi's mouth was open, delightful sounds emitting from his trembling lips. His eyes were closed, body shaking hysterically. Tears continued to flow down his flushed cheeks, unconsciously continuing to arch his hips to meet his thrusts. Byakuran smirked mischievously, the redhead had no idea how alluring he looked. Licking his lips, he leaned in to lick away the tears that flowed down his cheeks, down to his jaw then took his mouth in a passionate kiss. _

Shouichi gasps when he feels the other's lips against his and the other took that chance to plunge his tongue into his. He moaned as the other's tongue touched his. He trembled, unable to think of anything else as the man continued to thrust into him and kiss him. When the man pulled away, he pants, breathing heavily. The dominating man lets his wrists go and his hands went to his hips, arching them up into a better angle as he thrusts much faster. Shouichi clutched at the man's shoulders, leaving crescent marks behind, feeling himself nearing to the edge again. Another deep thrust and he comes, moaning loudly as he spreads his semen down his stomach, this time, the man's comes too, spilling his seed deep into the redhead's body.

_Byakuran grunts as he comes, body shuddering when he spills his seed inside the redhead's body. He supports himself with his arms on the either side of Shouichi's head, smiling contentedly. He thrust gently into the redhead and he grins when he gains a loud moan from the shaking body beneath him. Shouichi pants heavily beneath him, thighs trembling in exhaustion. Byakuran strokes the redhead's cheek affectionately with his hand. He smiles, tugging the shorter man's arms and he sits up, making the redhead sit on his lap. Byakuran smiles when he hears a soft whimper. He lets Shouichi's head rest on his shoulder, feeling soft puffs of breathing fan his shoulder. _

"_Shou-chan~ I love you.__" he whispers in the redhead's ear. He smiles with the body in his arms shivers. He grins with satisfaction, lifts the redhead's chin to kiss him again. Now Shou-chan will always be his. No one can ever have him. Irie Shouichi is Byakuran's prey. Nothing will ever tear them apart. Not even death itself._

_**.end**_

* * *

A/N:Tha…That…THAT was hot! *nosebleed* *falls to the ground*

Shouichi: A-Ah! Author-san, are you okay?

A/N: *legs twitching*

Byakuran: I think she's dead. *grins*

Shouichi: Eeeeeh? Bya-Byakuran-san! What are you doing he-here!

Byakuran: Hehehe… *eyes glinting*

Shouichi: *starting to sweat* Tha-That's it everyone! Review please—wah! Byakuran-san! Put me down! *struggles*

Byakuran: Now, now Shou-chan, let's go for round two. *grins perversely*

Shouichi: *flushes* Eeeeh? Wah! Lemme goo!

Byakuran: *grins* *takes Shouichi to another room, leaving A/N lying on the ground who was smiling idiotically, daydreaming and certainly thinking about the next round Byakuran said. :3


End file.
